food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizza
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Cassata |pairs2 = |paired1 = Whisky |paired2 = |fa1 = Warrior Spirit |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Spaghetti (Recipe) |food type = Fast Food |birthplace = Rome |birth year = 3rd century |cn name = 披萨 |personality = Kind |height = 179 cm (CN: 175cm) |likes1 = Cassata |likes2 = Cheese |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Whisky |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Stephanie Komure |cvjp = Shimono Hiro |cvcn = Ke Muqing (柯暮卿) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = When faced with difficulties, look up into the vast sky for a moment of peace~ |bio = Full of energy and constantly happy, this Food Soul wears a smile everyday. He enjoys playing harmless tricks and traveling the world. He lives a carefree life and prefers to avoid conflict when possible. When it comes to Cassata and Cheese, he’s very relaxed and will often be the bud of jokes between the them. He may seem happy on the outside but deep down there’s far more lurking. |food introduction = Pizza is a savory dish of Italian origin that was created around the 10th century. However, the original pizza was much different from what it is now. The modern day pizza started to take shape and form around the 18th or early 19th century. |acquire = *Events |events = *Halloween Amusement Park! *Silhouette Behind the Mirror?! *Leisurely & Free *Strings & Ink |power = 2500 |atk = 136 |def = 12 |hp = 407 |crit = 1753 |critdmg = 1405 |atkspd = 999 |normaltitle = Guardian's Wish |normal = Pizza unleashes an attack on the enemy with the highest Defense and deals 100% damage plus an additional 120 damage to them, also preventing them from being healed for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Lunar Hook |energy = Pizza unleashes an attack on all enemies and deals 40% damage plus an additional 350 damage, also dealing 30 damage per second for 5 seconds to them and preventing them from being healed for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Astro Hook |link = Pizza unleashes an attack on all enemies and deals 60% damage plus an additional 420 damage, also dealing 36 damage per second for 5 seconds to them and preventing them from being healed for 5 seconds. |pair = Cassata |name = |contract = Ciao! My name's Pizza, let me show you a good time! |login = Sitting around here twiddling my thumbs is boring, isn't there somewhere you'd like to go? |arena = Is it actually covered with ice? I feel like that would make it really easy for Cheese's schemes. Maybe you should call Cassata?.. Oh? You can't find him? That's alright... |skill = Even I want to protect people who are important to me! |ascend = Hahaha... I feel...surprisingly not bad! |fatigue = Don't worry, I'll be back to see you soon! |recovering = There's no problem in the world that can't be solved by giving up. Ahaha, actually the most important thing is getting enough rest. |attack = It's hard for me to be this serious, so let's get going! |ko = Is it better...to finish a little early? |notice = Master! I don't think there's much time left! after we eat we can go out! |idle1 = I found a very interesting store yesterday! We should find some time to go check it out. I think you're going to love it! |idle2 = Um, I didn't do anything to make you angry recently, did I? |idle3 = Master, why have you stopped talking all of a sudden? Cheese is right behind me, isn't she? |interaction1 = Ah, don't be angry. I vouch for Cassata’s reputation, and I definitely won't make fun of you next time. |interaction2 = You're such a serious person! It makes being with you really interesting! Ahahaha... |interaction3 = By the way, have you seen Cassata recently? That guy is really hard to find. |pledge = Huh? Strange, I'm crying...It's nothing, I was just thinking that if I could spend the rest of my life laughing with you, that would be enough for me to be happy. |intimacy1 = Do you like daisies? You do? That's great! Look, this is a daisy that I picked just for you. |intimacy2 = I'll do a magic trick for you; when I remove the hat from in front of your eyes you'll see the most important person in the world to me...One. Two. Three! Hee hee, do you see? It's you! |intimacy3 = Do you want to know who created the first pizza? ... They say it was created by a cook who traveled to the Kingdom of Light. Oh, hahaha, I just made that up, don't take me seriously. |victory = There's no reason to surrender! |defeat = Obviously this time... I don't want to lose... |feeding = Whatever food you give me will always be the most delicious! |skin = Spirit Doll |chara = |skin quote = If the truth hurts you, then I would rather you not know. |skin acquire = Obtained from events: Halloween Amusement Park! Silhouette Behind the Mirror?! |skin 2= Starlit Aspirations |chara = |skin quote 2= The lightsticks in the audience are shining like the stars in the night! |skin acquire 2= TBA |format 2=jpg }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}